


Such A Permanent Way

by bedegraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedegraine/pseuds/bedegraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: can someone please write me a melissa stilinski wedding that’s somewhat sterek-centric (and whatever else your imaginative little mind comes up with)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Permanent Way

Scott and Stiles will never know how it happened, although it's obviously got a lot to do with them. Their childhood friendship bloomed a romance, though not the one Jackson had been not-so-secretly suspecting since the first time Stiles held Scott's hand through an asthma attack. 

Stiles' dad doesn't offer up information, and as curious as Stiles is, he can't make himself ask. Because ew, not only is that his dad, but it's his best friend's mom. There are so many levels of I-don't-want-to-know. Scott tells him everything that Melissa shares, but it's not much more than what the Sheriff has already disclosed. 

It doesn't happen until after the werewolves (sort of, there isn't really an 'after' lycanthropy), after Matt, after Stiles and Scott have no choice other than to sit their respective parents down and explain that Beacon Hills is a very, very scary place. Stiles supposes it must also happen after his father is done threatening to pack them up and move them as far away from California as possible. New Zealand was an option for a while. 

He feels guilty for all of a week after they find out, for not noticing this huge thing happening to his father sooner—despite that fact that he too had very huge things happening, very huge and distracting things like werewolves and a kanima and his own budding romance—but then he realizes how hard his father tried to keep it hidden from him and the guilt stops. He can't feel angry about it, either, because hello he is a very tarnished pot and he has no excuses for remarking on the shades of any kettles, so he winds up in a weird sort of place where he feels happy for his father but also intensely confused. Scott skips right past any of this and begins freaking out about the wedding immediately, four months before the wedding is even announced. 

Scott and Stiles are left in a weird place, because what do you say to your best friend when you find out that your parents have bonded over the supernatural crap you've thrust into their lives and decided to start a future together? There's another degree of weirdness in Stiles genuinely feels bad for Scott, cause seriously this is the second time in a year that someone has sprung a relationship on him like this. And the first time it was Stiles and Derek. 

To be fair, that relationship sort of snuck up on Stiles and Derek too. 

Scott and Stiles are already brothers, they have been since they were kids. In a more recent capacity, they're pack. But now it's going to be official. And it's going to come with the knowledge that their parents are doing it. Which isn't something either of them want to think about or talk about or acknowledge ever. The good thing about Scott and Stiles, though, is that because they've been best friends for so long they are also ridiculously codependent in a way which sometimes makes Allison uncomfortable but which Derek never seems to mind (and that's why Stiles thinks he got the better deal out of the two of them), so it only takes them about a week after the wedding is announced to get over the weirdness, and then they dive headfirst into the how-awesome-is-this-going-to-be-oh-my-god. 

Melissa won't let either of them near the wedding planning. Stiles doesn't exactly consider that a loss but laments at the fact there will be no white doves released after the kiss, because he'd love to see his father surrounded by white doves (Melissa shoots down the white doves with a pointed look at Scott, and everybody in the room knows she's making a werewolf joke without actually making a werewolf joke, which makes Stiles think perhaps he and Melissa McCall are kindred spirits). Allison actually is allowed to help, though, so even though they aren't allowed to help, Scott and Stiles get regular updates via three different sources. 

The wedding will be small. They don't want to have it at the church—where both the Stilinski's and McCall's had their first weddings—and there is a considerable amount of fuss over where it will take place before Derek officially volunteers his land. He says there's lots of space away from the burnt old house, which Stiles is grateful for because there are so many things wrong with hosting a wedding on top of the burned carcass of someone's childhood, so it's decided that on a Sunday in June the ceremony will take place in a remote corner of the woods. The guest list is composed of Scott's grandparents and uncle, Stiles' grandparents, a few people from both the hospital and the police station—because apparently adults have friends too, who knew?—and the entire pack. And Lydia, who doesn't really fall under the blanket of pack but is included nonetheless. There is a mirrored look of surprise shared by Scott and Stiles when they are told the pack is allowed to come. They don't talk about it afterwards, but Stiles knows how grateful Scott is, how much he appreciates his mother's understanding. Stiles feels it too, the cinch around his heart whenever he thinks of how great his dad has been about it all, how desperately he craves the assimilation of everyone he loves. 

Through March, April, and May, plenty beyond the aspect of gaining Scott as a brother arises to freak out about. Soon, actually, Scott becomes the comforting thought among everything else. For one, evil things. The guest list is small, and there are definitely no evil things on it, but that can't guarantee that none of them will show up anyways because seriously this is Beacon Hills. For another, his pack and a bunch of strangers in the same place for many hours. On Derek's land. Stiles' family. Scott's family. The fact that something might go wrong, something might happen, and something might compromise his pack. 

And another, his grandparents don't know about him and Derek yet so that's going to be incredibly stressful. 

Scott doesn't seem to share in these anxieties. Because he is a pretty simply-paced guy—read: not burdened with ADHD and crippling pessimism—he gets to skip straight from freaking out to rejoicing over gaining Stiles as a brother to being incredibly exasperated with all things wedding involved. Stiles grants him that, though, because Allison talks about it almost as much as Melissa does and Scott has to spend pretty much eighty-percent of his time among one or the other of them. So he's left to fret relatively alone. 

Stiles has always had a nervous energy, a nervous personality some might say. Maybe not always, it definitely got worse after his mom died, but it's a part of him. Which is something Derek doesn't seem to mind. He never comments on it, at least. Stiles thinks he understands the restlessness because he feels it too. Only where Stiles externalized it, Derek internalized it and turned it into a stony-faced mask and a tendency towards general mistrust. They both have their defense mechanisms. It's because of this that they fit so well. 

So when Stiles' brain takes a detour towards the worst at a family dinner—which became a thing after Stiles told his dad about Derek, and since has been expanded to include Melissa and Scott and sometimes even Allison because Stiles doesn't think it's fair that his significant other is forced through the terribly awkward affair while Scott's gets off easy just cause she's only a year older—and he starts fidgeting around in his chair because he's suddenly worried about Melissa and his father getting in a fight before the wedding, Derek levels him a look and places his foot on top of Stiles' beneath the table. It's small, but it's enough to distract Stiles from his jitters, and for that he is grateful. 

This becomes a theme. Stiles quietly freaks out about things that probably aren't going to happen and Derek either feels or smells it or can read Stiles' mind, because he's there to press his fingers against Stiles' side when he starts getting jittery in a pack meeting, or grab Stiles' thigh and hold his leg still when it starts bouncing especially high while they're sitting in his room, or gently—and really when did 'gentle' become a word that applied to Derek?—remove Stiles' fingers from his mouth before he gnaws them off altogether. He's always silent about it, and sometimes he doesn't bother letting go of Stiles' hand afterwards. If they're alone. 

They don't talk about it, mostly because Stiles can't accurately describe why he feels like something bad is going to happen beyond personal experience and common sense. The most he can say is, "Dude, bad shit happens in this town. This is a town where happy things aren't allowed to exist."

Derek just sighs and looks at him.

Which doesn't help one bit except for the twisted part where it does because Derek knows all about shit going bad and if he thinks there can be a wedding without someone's innards becoming outtards Stiles can almost believe it too. So instead of continuing to worry he says "You know, you should probably be offended by that."

There is no way to avoid the wedding. Everyone is excited about it. When Scott isn't crying wedding-induced metaphorical hate-tears, he's excited about it. Allison is excited about it and makes Lydia excited about it. The Sheriff and Melissa are excited about it and it makes them kissier than they usually are. Cue Scott and Stiles' averted eyes. Boyd is excited about it because apparently Boyd has never been to a wedding and Boyd likes to see people happy. Even Isaac and Erica are excited about it. Everyone is involved. Stiles eventually just stops keeping track of it all because even though it's his father's wedding it has become a beast. A stressful beast. Like early-sophomore-year-Derek. 

Stiles is his father's best man. Melissa asks Allison to be her maid of honour, which makes Scott cry (real tears, but only after Allison and his mother have been sufficiently distracted by bridal magazines—Stiles gives him a manly pat on the shoulder and doesn't mention it). The rest of the bridal party consists of a few nurses. The groomsmen are the Sheriff's old partner, Scott, and, to Stiles' everlasting surprise, Derek. Which doesn't make him cry but does make him stare at his dad for a long time before closing him in a tight hug. There is stoic thanks given on Derek's end and stoic welcome admitted on the Sheriff's end even though they both look very close to getting emotional. Derek especially. He gets that look in his eye that he always gets when someone is nice to him for no reason, the look that Stiles likes to call the 'I-am-a-newborn-puppy' look, the look that breaks his heart a little bit and makes him want to jump Derek's bones and smother him with affection because it's so obvious that Derek needs it.

Which makes him wonder how long it's been since Derek has attended a wedding, if he's ever been a part of one outside his family, if he's any more ready for this than Stiles is.

"Hey," he says as soon as his dad leaves them alone in the livingroom. "You don't have to do this."

Derek looks at him like he's stupid, but Stiles has long-since learned to see the vulnerability beneath Derek's attitude. 

"Stop that," he orders. "Stop looking like I'm being dumb. You help me not freak out all the time and now I'm making sure that this won't make you freak out. You don't have to do it if it's gonna suck too much."

There's a moment of silence before Derek responds, during which Stiles watches his expression change. Almost like Stiles has humbled him. Which is awesome. "It's fine, Stiles." Is all he says. And Stiles doesn't quite believe him but knows Derek is going to do it anyways. 

So more stress arises in the form of suit-fittings, which actually go quite well aside from the fact that at the sight of his father in a for real wedding suit Stiles sort of realizes that the wedding is a thing that is actually going to happen and spends at least ten minutes staring without saying a word. Scott notices and nudges him with his shoulder, but it's not until Derek reaches over and takes his hand—which is a thing in and of itself because Stiles and Derek don't do PDA—that he makes an effort to bring himself back from that freaking-out space. Then he has to try on his own suit, which is comfortable enough and makes him look broader than he actually is in a very good way. He does not miss the way Derek looks at him when he goes out to show the rest of them, nor the way Scott takes a very conscious step away from Derek. 

Then he gets to see Derek in a suit, which is both strange and wonderful. Stiles supposes that he, too, must stink of lust or some other TMI emotion, because Scott looks to Stiles immediately and mutters "Gross," before taking the same step backwards as he did with Derek. 

Scott looks great in his suit, other than the expression on his face. He looks confused and overwhelmed. The first thing he says when he exits the fittingroom is, "This is the suit I'm wearing to my mother's wedding." Appreciating the fact that Scott is starting to freak out, too, Stiles pulls him into a hug and comforts him. 

"It's okay, brother of mine. Just imagine how awesome Allison is going to look in her bridesmaid dress."

Which works very well. 

Then the wedding day itself. 

Scott sleeps at Stiles' the night before, a flashback to prehistoric times when they had no one but each other and their single parents. While the boys are a lot bigger, Stiles' bed is the same size, but they commit to the squeeze anyways. It's familiar to fall asleep next to each other, not in the way that it's familiar with Derek or Allison, but something much quieter and much older than that. And it's not weird when they wake up and Stiles is draped almost entirely over Scott, because Scott knows that Stiles is a sleep-sprawler and as his best friend is obliged to accept that about him. 

They get ready together before Derek shows up. Neither one of them can tie a bow-tie. There is commendable effort on both their parts, which goes very badly and results in them finding Stiles' dad to fix the messes they've made. When they're both suited up and standing alone in Stiles' kitchen, they share a long look. Stiles thinks Scott looks great in his suit, nothing like the tiny little kid with a really questionable haircut that got bit by a werewolf almost two years ago. 

Scott speaks first. "You look awesome in that thing, really old."

Stiles makes a face. "What? This old thing? Please, you're the stud here." 

There's an element of finality about it, something which suddenly floods Stiles with relief. This is guaranteed now, he thinks. After today, Scott is his brother, something he can't lose no matter what happens. 

"Brothers, man," he says.

"Brothers." Scott clears his throat and jerks his head towards the front foyer. "Your boyfriend's here."

Stiles goes to find Derek on the porch and, still vulnerable from his moment with Scott, nearly drops to the floor when he catches sight of him. "That's not fair," comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. 

Derek raises his eyebrows. "I think it's plenty fair," he counters. "Because you look just as good as I do."

Which is weird because they don't compliment each other, really. But it's a day of many firsts so Stiles walks over to him and straight up kisses him on the mouth in the middle of his porch. And Derek doesn't stop him. Derek is wearing a suit for him. A suit and a bow-tie, which Stiles couldn't help but notice is tied perfectly, and that makes him wonder where Derek learned to tie a bow-tie.

Derek stops him and holds him at arms length, surveying him with a hard look. "You're gonna be fine," he states.

Stiles nods. "You too."

Melissa looks amazing. Her very old father walks her up the aisle so it takes a while for her to actually get to the front, but when she does Stiles can practically feel his father beaming. He glances at Scott, who's looking at Allison like he's imagining their wedding, and then at Derek, who's looking at Melissa and Stiles' dad. He catches Stiles' eye for a second and smiles. 

Stiles tried to convince his father to allow him to preform the ceremony, but since that was a no-go, it's done by a man from the church. The Sheriff and Melissa haven't prepared vows because they are very Derek and Stiles when it comes to displaying their emotions—in that they don't believe in proving their emotions are real by explaining them to the general public—so it's a relatively short procedure. And at the end when they kiss, everyone claps and Scott hugs Stiles from behind and says "Brothers!" again. 

The dinner afterwards is quaint. No speeches, on everybody's request. Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski sit next to each other on one end of a small rectangular table that is made up entirely of their new family. Stiles and Derek sit to their right, across from Scott and Allison. The pack has their own table a little ways away, and Lydia is there too. When everyone at the table is finished with the chicken, Stiles' father clears his throat loudly and stands. 

"I know we said no speeches," he starts. Stiles sighs, but the Sheriff stares him down. "I know we said no speeches, but I just wanted to thank everyone for being here. And I wanted to thank my son, especially, for being an amazing best man, and amazing man in general. I am proud of him every day of my life. And Scott, too. I've known you most your life, and I can tell you it's truly an honour to officially call you family. You two are amazing. Now don't make me regret saying it, at least within the next twelve hours."

Stiles gets a little emotional after that, because nothing makes him happy like his father's pride. Derek reaches underneath the table and puts a hand on his thigh, a simple point of contact. 

Dancing ensues. In a clearing in the middle of Derek's forest, Melissa Stilinski and her new husband share their first dance. Scott and Allison join in second. Stiles takes Derek's hand off his thigh and holds it in his own, next to his empty plate, where everyone can see, and puts his foot on top of Derek's beneath the table. 

Derek is visibly out of his element. Stiles' grandparents come over to meet the boy holding their grandson's hand and look vaguely disapproving the entire time, as though they can't figure out why they dislike him but know that they do— which is okay because Stiles has always liked his mother's parents better and the only reason they're not there to meet Derek is because they're on vacation in New Zealand for their sixtieth anniversary. The pack moves tables once the dancing has started, joining Stiles and Derek. Stiles is glad they're there to grant Derek some familiarity, but also just cause he's happy they're there. All three of them express their condolences on being stuck with Scott for life, which is only funny because they know they all are, too. After a while Erica and Isaac get up to dance together, and Lydia comes to sit with them.

"You should dance," she tells them without preamble, obviously not referring to Boyd. 

"Lydia, dancing would ruin the very menacing impression he is trying to make on all these strangers," Stiles tells her over the music, and Boyd laughs. "An Alpha can't just dance."

To which Derek responds, predictably, by forcibly dragging Stiles out of his chair and onto the dancefloor. Lydia looks smug. Stiles laughs. 

"You're just a puppy, aren't you?" He asks with his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek rolls his eyes. "If you wanted to dance you should have just asked."

"But goading you into doing what I want is so much more fun."

Stiles feels something settling into place, tandem with Derek's arms settling around his waist. The anxiety hasn't completely faded, but he no longer feels as though there is imminent doom on the horizon. And there's his pack on the dancefloor, among all the normal people. And there's his dad dancing with Scott's mom, a few feet away from Erica and Isaac. The most miraculous part is that they all look happy. 

Which probably won't last long, but he'll take what he can get. 

Derek tightens his grip around his waist and Stiles takes a moment to quietly marvel how relaxed he seems. It's as though everyone has come a million miles, he thinks. How did we end up here, he thinks.

Derek leans forward and huffs against his ear. "Stop thinking."


End file.
